ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Apocalypse
Young Justice: Apocalypse is the third season of the animated television series loosely based on the comic series of the same name. The season will pick up six months after the last episode of season 2, "Endgame", where it will have 20 Episodes. Plot In the year 2017, picking up six months after "Endgame". The Team now has a new threat on their hands when Vandal Savage and Darkseid's plans are put into motion. <3 Characters The Team *'Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad (Khary Payton)' - the leader of the Team *'Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy (Nolan North)' - new second-in-command of the Team and boyfriend of Miss Martian **'Sphere (N/A)' **'Wolf (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse / Miss Martian (Danica McKellar)' - patched up her relationship with Superboy as a couple again *'Artemis Crock / Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Jamie Reyes / Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez)' *'Tim Drake / Robin III (Cameron Bowen)' - boyfriend to Cassie Sandsmark *'Bart Allen / Kid Flash II (Jason Marsden)' *'Garfield Logan / Beast Boy (Logan Grove)' *'Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman)' - girlfriend to Tim Drake *'Karen Beecher / Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo)' *'Mal Duncan / Guardian (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Virgil Hawkins / Static (Bryton James)' - sidekick to Black Lightning *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing -comes back later in the season' New Members as of 2017 *'Greta Hayes / Secret (Masasa Moyo)' - old friend to Artemis and Zatanna, and student to Spectre *'Raven Roth / Raven (Tara Strong)' *'K'oriandar / Starfire (Jennifer Hale)' *'Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent / Supergirl (Summer Glau)' *'Garth / Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal)' Justice League *'Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman (Nolan North)' *'Bruce Wayne / Batman (Bruce Greenwood)' *'Diana Prince / Wonder Woman (Maggie Q)' *'Barry Allen / Flash (George Eads)' *'Hal Jordan / Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin)' *'John Stewart / Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Phil LaMarr)' *'J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Oliver Queen / Green Arrow (Alan Tuydk)' *'Kator Hol / Hawkman (James Remar)' *'Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl (Jennifer Hale)' *'Dinah Lance / Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall)' *'Nathaniel Adams / Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss)' *'Billy Batson / Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe)' *'Roy Harper II / Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) - Membership Renewed After Finding The Original Roy Harper.' *'Ray Palmer / Atom (Jason Marsden)' *'Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning (LeVar Burton)' - now a school teacher and mentor to Static *'Patrick O'Brian / Plastic Man (Tom Kenny)' *'John Smith / Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett)' *'Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna (Lacey Chabert)' - had to break up with Nightwing after he had coped with Wally's death *'Raquel Ervin / Rocket (Denise Boutte)' *'Arnus / Augustus Freeman IV / Icon (Tony Todd)' *'Giovanni Zatara / Zatara / Doctor Fate (Kevin Michael Richardson)' New Members as of 2017 *'The Spectre (Mark Hamill)' *'Guy Gardner / Green Lantern (Diedrich Bader)' *'Victor Stone / Cyborg (Bumper Robinson)' *'Adam Strange (Michael Trucco)' *'Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Grey DeLisle)' *'John Henry Irons / Steel (Michael Dorn)' *'Jason Rasuch / Firestorm (Khary Payton)' *'Michael Jon Carter / Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman)' *'Mari McCabe / Vixen (Masasa Moyo)' The Light *'L-1 / Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer)' *'L-2 / Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr)' **'Ubu (Fred Tatasciore)' **'Talia Al Ghul (Stania Katic)' *'L-3 / Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston)' *'L-4 / Queen Bee (Marina Sitris)' *'L-5 / The Brain (Corey Burton)' **'Mouisuer Mallah (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'L-6 / Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Fred Tatasciore)' - A future successor to Black Manta by planting a female mole into the Team to study their weaknesses *'L-7 / Klarion Bleak / Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' *'L-8 / The Joker (Brent Spiner)' - New member after proving himself by crippling batgirl *'L-9 / Sinestro (Troy Baker)' - New member after offering the service of him and his Corps *'Floyd Lawton / Deadshot (Crispin Freeman)' - new enforcer of the Light *'John Corben / Metallo (Corey Burton)' Forces of Apokolips *'Darkseid (Michael Ironside)' - appears as the main antagonist *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry) '- was an agent of Darkseid, posing as an earthling to make the Justice Leauge criminals. *'Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Granny Goodness (Edward Asner)' *'Kalibak (Michael Dorn)' *'Virmin Vundarbar (Steven Blum)' *'Steppenwolf (Corey Burton)' *'Kanto (Corey Burton)' *'Bernadeth (Jennifer Hale)' *'Gilotina (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Lashina (Tara Strong)' *'Mad Harriet (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' *'Stompa (Diane DeLano)' New Genesis *'Big Barda (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) ' *'Mr. Miracle (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Forager (Corey Burton)' *'Orion (Daran Norris)' *'Lightray (Steven Blum)' *'The Highfather (Frank Welker)' The Runaways *'Roy Harper I / Arsenal (Crispin Freeman)' - still had his grudge against Luthor, and is working solo *'Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. (Freddy Rodiguez)' - living with his father *'Tye Longshadow (Gregg Rainwater)' - moved back with his mother again, and now lives with Asami, as they became a couple *'Asami "Sam" Koizumi (Janice Kawaye)' - lives with Tye as they became a couple Villians *'The Anti-Monitor (John DiMaggio)' *'Brainiac (Corey Burton)' *'Doomsday (Khary Payton)' *'Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton)' *'Oswald Cobbelpot / Penguin (Nolan North)' *'Roman Sionis / Black Mask (Nolan North)' *'Merlyn (Malcom McDowell)' *'Chang Zuu / Egg Fu (George Takei)' *'Evil Star (David Kaye)' *'Larfleeze (Daran Norris)' *'Atrocitus (Phil LaMarr)' *'Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Hades (John Rhys-Davies)' *'Ares (John DiMaggio)' *'Barbara Minerva / Cheetah (Claudia Black)' *'Arthur Light / Dr. Light (Corey Burton)' *'Eclipso (Dwight Schultz)' *'Parallax (Clancy Brown)' *'Kanjar Ro (Rene Auberjonois)' *'Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo)' *'Joesph Martin / Atomic Skull (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Clifford Zemeck / Major Force (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Waylon Jones / Killer Croc (John DiMaggio)' *'Jervis Tetch / Mad Hatter (Peter MacNicol)' *'General Dru-Zod (Nolan North)' - look from "Man of Steel", had been imprisoned for 40 years by Jor-El Green Lantern Corps *'Kilowog (Steven Blum)' *'Tomar-Re (Jeff Bennett)' *'Boodika (Tricia Helfer)' *'Ganthet (Tim Curry)' *'Katma Tui (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' *'Arisia Rrab (Kath Souice)' Others *'Lois Lane (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett)' *'Selina Kyle (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' *'Cat Grant (Masasa Moyo)' *'Perry White (Edward Asner)' *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing (Jesse McCartney)' - now a retired superhero after coping with the death of Wally West and breaking up with Zatanna *'Barbara Gordon / Batgirl (Alyson Stoner)' - now is retired *'La'gaan / Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal)' - had to resign from the Team because of Miss Martian's fixed relationship with Superboy *'Jason Todd / Red Hood (Troy Baker)' - made a cameo in the last scene of "Victory". *'Wally West / Kid Flash I (Jason Spisak) '- Made his return in "Doom". Episodes Quotes A list of Noticeable Quotes throughout the Season. *Anti-Monitor: "For A Time, I Considered Sparing Your Wretched Little Planet Of Earth. But Now You Shall Witness It's Dismemberment!" *Sinestro: "So This Is Earth? However Can You Stand It?" "You Fool! You Will Know The Meaning Of Fear!" *The Penguin: "Are You Gonna Be Good Children & Give Up Nicely?" *Darkseid: "I Am Many Things Superboy. But Here I Am God." "I Am The Alpha & The Omega. The Beginning & The End." *Felix Faust: "Dark Magic? Yesss." "When The Planets Are Aligned, I, Felix Faust, Will Awaken The God Of War Himself, Ares From His Captive Slumber." *Mad Hatter: "Down, Down, Down And Through The Rabbit Hole You Go." *Egg Fu: "Welcome, Children, To The Last Moments Of Your Little Lives." "Now You Will Underestimate The Way Of Egg Fu." "Oh My God!" Trivia *The Season will have Numerous Transformers References. *The 2007 Version of The Touch is played in the Final Episode. *In the last scene of Victory, The Red Hood is seen watching the Justice League getting praised for their victory over Darkseid and the Light on TV along with Arsenal, Dark Flash, Match, & Starfire and says "You could've killed them. You could've stopped them for good but you chose to be the great heroes everyone wants you to be. Which is why you have to be replaced by those who aren't afraid to put down the dogs...Forever!" Prolonging Season 4, Young Justice: Destruction. *Young Justice: Destruction will introduce Red Hood and the Outlaws as the main antagonists. Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Young Justice